


Before He Cheats

by EvangelineSinclair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), They watch Tangled together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvangelineSinclair/pseuds/EvangelineSinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>I dug my key into the side</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Carved my name into his leather seats...</i>
    <br/>
    <i>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Slashed a hole in all four tires...</i>
    <br/>
    <i>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>When Levi gets a call from Eren at 3am asking to bail the brunette out of jail, this was the last crime he pegged Eren capable of committing. </p><p>Or, the one where a pining Levi has to bail Eren out of jail, then spends the night watching Tangled and eating pizza with the heartbroken boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood, that's ok, only part of the lyrics are relevant.  
> If you haven't watched Tangled....GO RENT THE MOVIE YOU UNCULTURED SWINE.
> 
> Also, I wanted to say thank you for the response to 'Third Time's the Charm'! It was supposed to be a small, stress relief piece, but I was surprised at how many people liked it! THANK YOU!
> 
> And with that, I hope you enjoy!

The sharp blast of my cell phone cut through my dreams. I fumbled to answer the shitty piece of plastic that dared to interrupt my sleep and croaked, “What the fuck do you want?”

‘… _Levi_?’

I glanced at the glowing clock by my bed. “It’s almost 3 in the morning, shitty brat. What the fuck?” Not that I didn’t love hearing Eren’s voice, but a man needs his sleep, especially when he’s in grad school. “Are you drunk dialing again?”

‘ _No!_ ’ His voice was indignant, and I could just imagine the pout on his face.

“Then what do you want?”

‘ _I’m calling because my boyfriend is an asshole_.’

I wanted to chuck my phone at the wall. Yeah, I fucking knew that already. I’ve been telling you that for two years now, and you won’t listen because you’re a stubborn fuck, I wanted to retort. Of course, that wasn’t fair to Eren. He didn’t know that I was completely and irreversibly in love with him.

“And why is that my problem? Can’t you bitch to Armin or something?”

‘ _Armin’s at Annie’s, and Mikasa is…well, Mikasa. Beside, I knew you’d pick up even at this hour. I’m not calling to bitch; I need help_.’

I sat up at those words, any trace of sleepiness disappearing instantly. “Shit, Eren. What did that asshole do? I swear I’m going to chop his balls off and impale him with his own dick if he did anything to you.” I fumbled in the dark for my clothes.

Eren snorted. ‘ _I appreciate the thoughtful gesture but I kind of already covered that. I need to ask a favor_.’

I grabbed my car keys. “Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?”

‘ _Yeah, but_ —’

“Shut up and tell me where you are. I’m leaving now.”

‘ _I’m at the campus police. Any chance you can bail me out_?’

* * *

The arresting officer –Petra Ral, her office desk plaque read –led me over to the holding cell, where Eren was sitting on the edge of a bench next to a guy who looked like he’d just walked out of the movie 300. He looked miserable, but looked up, golden eyes shadowed as he tried to give me a weak smile.

I kept my scowl. I’ve always known that Eren was hot headed, and his temper had gotten him in trouble in more than one occasion. But this wasn’t like him, and I knew there was only one person who could make him act out like this.

“We just need to fill out some paperwork,” officer Ral said, shaking her strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes as she unlocked the cell door. “You, young man,” she addressed Eren, “are a very lucky guy.”

She led us back to her desk and started rummaging through the cabinets for Eren’s case file.

Eren shifted in his seat and smiled apologetically at me.

It took every ounce of my willpower to keep my glare and Eren went back to looking like a kicked puppy. “What the hell, Eren?” I asked softly, trying to keep myself from practically snarling. “What the hell did you do to land yourself in JAIL?”

“I’m so sorry Levi, I promise I’ll pay you back,” he whispered, not meeting my eyes.

“I don’t want you to pay me back. I want to know what possessed you to do something so ludicrous you ended up here. Christ, I know you have a temper but you know better than this!” God, Mikasa was rubbing off on me.

Apparently Eren thought the same. “You sound like Mikasa,” he mumbled, still not looking at me.

I sighed. “Eren…”

“I’m sorry, Levi. I just lost it.”

Before I could push him for details, officer Ral came over and set down a box of Eren’s possessions from when he was arrested (I blinked when I saw a metal baseball bat sitting in the box along with a carton of milk) and gave us a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, sweetie. If you’re willing to cop a plea, you’ll only have to pay for the damages and be sentenced to 30 hours of community service.”

Eren’s head whipped up. “Wait, that’s all?”

I wanted to kick the idiot’s face in.

Officer Ral laughed. “That’s all. Don’t worry; I understand why you did it. I’m chalking it up to…extenuating circumstances.”

Eren blushed, and I scowled harder. No one, especially no one who’d just gotten thrown in jail, should be able to look that cute just because of a stupid blush. Also, I was still in the dark about the entire arresting situation here.

“I…I guess that’s one way to put it,” Eren said shyly.

“I suggest, Mr. Jaeger, that you keep this phrasing and take my offer rather than stand trial.”

“Of course he will,” I interrupted, in case Eren said anything else. “Is there any other paperwork or anything?”

“We’ll mail the rest of the paperwork to your apartment with more information and the number for a lawyer if you need one. You’ll need to report to the community service center for hours and duties, but someone will reach out to you. Otherwise, your bail has been paid and you’re free to go, Mr. Jaeger.”

“Thank you,” Eren replied and stood up, grabbing the box from the desk.

Officer Ral patted him on the shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile before I led him out to my car. We climbed into my old Honda in silence. As soon as the car started, classic rock blared through the speakers and I quickly turned it down.

“What are you doing?” Eren asked.

“Hah?” I glared at him. “I’m turning down the music you dipshit. I know you don’t like this station.”

He stared at me through the darkness in the car, and then promptly burst into tears.

I sat at the steering wheel in complete shock. What the fuck just happened? I sighed and awkwardly reached over to pat his head, tangling my fingers into his soft chocolate locks. “Hey, stop crying you brat. I’ll change the station. I’ll even put on that god-awful country music you like so much.”

Eren let out a choked laugh that sounded more like a cough. “You think this is about the _music station_?”

“Is this a trick question, Eren?” I snapped. “You’re not giving me a lot to go off of, although I’m willing to guess that horse faced asshole has something to do with it.”

I regretted the words as soon as they left my lips when I saw Eren’s face fall. Fuck me and my shitty, non-existent filter.

We sat in a stony, awkward silence for a while. Damn it, what was I supposed to do now? “Um…” My voice sounded lame, even to me. “Do you want to stay the night at my place? Like old times?” I finally asked.

“I can’t do that to you, Levi,” Eren mumbled. “I already feel like shit for asking you to come bail me out.”

“Oi, listen to me, Eren. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to. Fuck, I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve just let shitty glasses stew at the station until the next morning. I’m offering because you obviously shouldn’t be alone. Besides, we haven’t seen each other in months.”

He rubbed at his eyes. “Ok, as long as you’re sure.”

“Don’t question me, brat.” I knew he didn’t want to go back to his apartment, or he would’ve put up much more of a fight. Luckily, Eren smiled at me and just reached to turn up the music as I backed the car out of the station.

We rode in relative silence for a few minutes before I turned down the music again and finally asked, “Are you going to tell me what happened? I think I deserve to know after getting your ass out of the slammer. Besides, you obviously feel guilty about it.”

He scoffed. “If I feel an ounce of guilt, it only because I dragged your old ass out of bed.” I felt a little better, hearing the old Eren’s attitude finally coming through again. “But I guarantee you it’s nothing about what happened before I was arrested.”

“Is it safe to say you finally broke up with Seabiscuit?”

He stiffened again, and not for the first time that night, I kicked myself mentally. Ugh. Me and my stupid fucking ego, and this stupid fucking crush on my childhood friend.

“I don’t want to talk about it until we get home.”

A warm feeling settled in my chest. Despite not being over to my apartment in months, he still considered my place home. It was a nice thought.

When we finally walked into my apartment, Eren shut the door and inhaled deeply. “I forgot how much I missed this place.”

I was pleased to see that he still remembered to wipe his shoes before coming in and automatically shoved his sneakers onto the second shelf of my shoe rack, like he always did. It was like no time had passed since he’d last come.

I hung the keys up and walked through the kitchen to the living room. “I have beer in the fridge or wine. Hanji left some hard liquor somewhere in this place but you’ll have to look. I’m out of chocolate chip ice cream since it’s been so long, but I have vanilla if you want that instead.”

“Thanks,” he called, and I heard him open the fridge door.

I couldn’t stop the smile that spread over my face, happy to have Eren back at my place again. Eren had been a staple in my life since he crashed into it my junior year of high school. And when I say crashed, I meant the brat literally plowed me over in an ice rink during hockey tryouts. He quickly became one of the few people in school I could tolerate for an extended period of time, and even after I graduated we’d kept in touch via skype until he’d decided to go to the same uni as me. Despite having his own shared apartment, Eren spent more time at my place than anywhere else during his undergraduate years. That was, until horseface came into the picture two years ago.

Eren stepped into my small living room, two beers in hand. “Can we order out?”

“Chinese food is all you’re going to find at this hour.”

“Christ Levi, you have like twenty frozen pizzas in there. I’ll make one of those instead. How the hell do you manage to stay in shape if this is all you eat?”

I smirked. “Make a pepperoni one then. I’ll grab your shitty Disney movies.”

He didn’t respond, and I headed into my room. I still had his collection of animated movies sitting in the back of my closet, collecting dust; I hadn’t been able to bring myself to return the DVDs to him, hoping that at one point, it would be reason enough for him to come back to my place. Just as I reached up on my tiptoes to check the shelves, I felt a pair of arms snake around my torso.

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren mumbled, face buried in my shirt. I willed my heart to slow down and my breathing to even out as I felt his warm breath roll over my skin, sending shivers down my spine at the sensation. He hadn’t lost any definition in his arms since quitting hockey—if anything, the last few years had changed him from a lanky, barely muscled teen to a well defined, filled out young adult.

“I already said it wasn’t a big deal. Are you going to hang off me like a spider monkey or help me grab the box of DVDs?” I teased.

He scoffed. “As if you’re big enough for me to actually hang off of.”

A well-aimed elbow backwards caused him to grunt and unwind his arms from my chest. I immediately missed the warmth. “Fuck you very much, brat. I don’t see you for months and this is the thanks you give me?”

“Come on, I said I was sorry. I should’ve tried harder to keep in touch. Besides, you were right, as always. Jean was just a horny frat boy who thinks he’s the shit because he was voted Kappa’s sweetheart.”

I turned to face him as he pulled the box down from the shelves. “Are you going to tell me what happened now?”

He sighed, set the box down and, for reasons I couldn’t fathom, started singing, “ _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires_ —”

“Oi, why the fuck are you singing Carrie Underwood?” I interrupted, starting to feel irritated.

He grinned. “I’m surprised you know who that is.”

“With the number of times you’ve played her fucking songs in my car, of course I know who Carrie Underwood is. Now kindly explain how the fuck you landed yourself in jail.”

Eren frowned. “I was!” He took a deep breath and started singing again. “ _Carved my name into his leather_ —”

“Stop singing!”

“No, you dumbass, that’s what I did!” He yelled.

I stared. “What?”

He rolled his eyes and plopped his ass on my bed. “I’m telling you, that’s what I did! Yesterday I caught my dick of a boyfriend with his tongue on other parts shoved down Marco’s mouth and other pertinent body parts, so I interrupted their sex, punched him I the face and broke up with him. Obviously I wanted to get smashed and hook up with a hot stranger last night after that but the asshole had the audacity to show his face at the same bar, only he brought Marco with him, and I fucking lost it. I went back to my apartment, got Armin’s bat and proceeded to pound the ever loving shit out of his fucking precious corvette that he loved so much and smashed it into tiny little Chevy pieces, true to every word in that Carrie Underwood song.” He paused to catch his breath, and then added almost as if it were an afterthought, “Well I also poured milk behind the chairs because that shit will go bad and there’s NOTHING he’s going to be able to do about that smell.”

I stood there, gaping as if he’d just transformed into a 15 meter tall, man-eating monster. Even knowing Eren’s temper, never in a million years would I have pegged him as someone capable of doing all that.

“Well that explains the bat and jug of milk.” I finally managed to get out. “Are you okay?”

He blinked, golden eyes practically glowing in the dim light. “Dude, I just _annihilated_ Jean’s car. Why wouldn’t I be ok?”

“Because you caught him cheating. Because he’s a fucking douchebag. Because you deserve so much better than him yet you’ve devoted yourself for almost two years to that asshole.” I walked over to him and knelt on the ground, placing my hand on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes, and I could tell he was holding back tears. “Eren, you went through a lot of shit today. It’s ok if you need to cry.”

He blinked slowly. “How—?”

“I may be an emotionally constipated asshole, but I know _you_ , Eren. No one deserves to be put through all that, especially not you.” I needed to stop talking before I ended up spilling my guts to my newly-single love interest. “You may not be the best boyfriend in the world, but I know how dedicated and loyal you are once you set your mind to something, and that horse faced jackass trampled all over that.”

I hadn’t realized how worked up I had gotten, or how much I’d raised my voice until Eren clamped a hand over my mouth (I’d be lying if I didn’t say I wasn’t disappointed he hadn’t tried to stop me with a kiss). He was blushing, and was again refusing to meet my eyes. “Stop. I get it. Can we…can we just watch a movie and eat pizza tonight and hang out like old times? I just need my best friend right now.”

His words hit me like a sack of bricks and I felt like such an asshole. Of course he didn’t need someone to just keep trashing his ex right now; I’d been so caught up in my own feelings of hatred for the bastard that I’d neglected Eren’s feelings.

“Yeah,” I mumbled, moving his hands from my mouth. “Just like old times.”

His face split into a blinding grin and he leaned over me, face getting closer to mine—“How does Tangled sound?”

I blinked. “Hah?”

He held up the DVD, waving the picture of Rapunzel and her companions in my face. “Tangled, silly. It’s only one of the best things Disney has ever made.”

“You know I only watch this crap when you do. Do what you want, brat.”

His grin grew and he grabbed my comforter as he surged to his feet and ran out of my bedroom.

“Oi! Bring that back!” I scrambled up after him. “Fuck you, my bed is going to be freezing now!”

“No.” He had already popped the DVD into the player and had somehow cocooned himself into my comforter like a burrito. “They’re warm and smell like you.”

I couldn’t see his face, but I sure as hell was glad he couldn’t see mine as I felt a blush explode on my face and spread down my neck. Luckily the timer for the pizza went off (I’d forgotten that he’d put that in) and I made my way to the kitchen.

“Hurry up Levi, the movie is starting!”

“Tch. Once a brat, always a brat. You’re the one who wanted pizza in the first place so shut up and watch the movie. Besides, I’ve seen this movie so many times I could act it out in my sleep.”

“Awww, Levi will you act this out for me? I’ll be the Flynn to your Rapunzel.”

“We both know you would be Rapunzel,” I scoffed. “You even have her big ass princess eyes, even if they’re the wrong color.”

“Are you trying to say I have pretty eyes, Levi?”

“We both know the only pretty thing about you are your eyes.” I walked in just in time to see him pout up at me from his comforter burrito and felt my lips twitch. “Now shut up and watch the movie.” I set the plate of pizza in front of him and sat on the couch.

He stared at me from the opposite end of the couch and frowned. “What are you doing? How are you going to mend my broken heart from all the way over there? Get your ass over here, short stack.”

I obeyed, trying to be nonchalant. Luckily, the oblivious idiot made it easy when he almost nailed me in the face when he tried to throw my comforter over both of us. Once he decided I was close enough, he curled up into a ball, laid down on his side and wrapped his arms around my thigh. I couldn’t help but instinctively run my fingers through his hair, smiling when he leaned into my touch, practically purring in content.

As the movie went on, I found myself staring at Eren’s face more than the movie. Eren had the most expressive face and eyes I’ve ever seen. His golden eyes would darken to a hard, glistening amber when he frowned (the mother in the movie had just insulted Rapunzel), then brighten to a bright yellow gold when he was excited (Rapunzel just jumped out of her tower and stepped in grass for the first time). They practically danced when he was amused (I have a dream song), and when he was sad, they would swim between liquid amber and brown beneath furrowed brows.

I didn’t know when exactly I had fallen in love with Eren Jaeger. I just knew one day in my senior year of uni when he’d introduced Jean to his friend group, eyes shining gold with excitement, reality bitch-slapped me in the face. We weren’t little brats in high school anymore, and Eren no longer looked up at me with those worshiping, admiring eyes anymore; any guy he dated could potentially be the person he decided to spend the rest of his life with. The thought had not been a happy one.

When I graduated and started grad school, the combination of my rigorous schedule and Eren’s extracurriculars made it hard for us to hang out regularly like before. Add horse face into the mix, and I was lucky if we saw each other once a week. Our meetings became even sparser as his relationship with Jean became more serious and my internship started, until we’d stopped seeing each other completely.

“Levi? Am I a bad person?” Eren suddenly asked, and I immediately shifted my gaze to the TV in case he caught me staring.

“What the fuck, Eren?”

“Seriously.” He released my leg and turned onto his back to look up at me. “Does it make me a bad person if I smashed Jean’s car because he was cheating, even though I’d already planned on breaking up with him before I found out?”

“You were going to break up with him before all this happened?”

He sighed and turned his head toward the TV screen again. “We weren’t working out, I could tell…he just didn’t get me anymore, you know?”

“I don’t, but what does that have to do with—”

“I can trust you right?” He had turned back to face me, eyes clouded to a subdued goldrenrod.

“What the fuck kind of question in that?” I was insulted. Hurt even. I thought we were better friends than that.

“I mean, I can trust you to stay my friend, no matter what I’ve done right?”

“Eren, I just bailed you out of jail at three in the fucking morning. If that doesn’t say that I care, I don’t know what will.”

“Awwww, he cares. He might look like an ice queen, but he’s really a fluffy little penguin deep down,” Eren laughed, sitting up under the comforter, back to me.

“Shut the fuck up. What does this have to do with your previous question?” I scowled. I was convinced that my face was permanently flushed at this point.

“Well…I smashed horse face’s car because he was cheating. But the thing is, I realized a while ago that there’s another guy I’m interested in. And although I didn’t tell Jean that I had feelings for this other guy, I still got pissed when I found out he was cheating.”

My stomach dropped and I suddenly felt like I was sitting in cold water and slowly sinking into my couch. I wracked my brain, trying to figure out who Eren was talking about, but hell, between the last time we talked and today, I don’t remember him mentioning meeting anyone new.

Somehow, I found my voice again. “It’s not like you actually cheated on him though. It’s natural for people to fall in and out of love.” _Except I’ve been in love with you for forever and my feelings haven’t changed_. “People change, Eren.” _But not you. You’re still that vibrant, gorgeous brat I fell in love with._ “People inevitably come and go in your life.”

“You haven’t changed.” Eren was looking at me now, leaning on one arm as he twisted his torso to face me. “I’ve never had a doubt in my mind about you. I know you would never leave me behind. You’ve always been there for me, even to bail me out at 3 am after months of no contact. I feel like I just call you up when it’s convenient. But that’s not the only reason I’m a bad person.”

I frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m an incredibly selfish, horrible, bad person for doing this to you.”

Before I could say anything, Eren pushed himself forward, grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled my face to his.

Our lips met.

My brain liquefied.

 _What_ —? Eren’s lips were soft and warm, and seemed to slot between mine perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle. Although the hand grasping my shirt was shaking and uncertain, the kiss was firm and passionate. He tasted like the beer he’d been drinking, with a hint of lemon, and something distinctly _Eren_.

Just as suddenly as it had started, the kiss was over as he started pulling away.

I acted on instinct, bringing my hand up to tangle into his hair and pulled his lips back onto mine. A small squeak escaped his throat, and I swung him around onto his back, my forearm braced against the couch, our torsos flush against each other.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip and I immediately opened my mouth. But before he could do anything, my tongue had invaded his mouth, pushing his tongue back and out of the way. Eren let out a throaty moan as I massaged my tongue over his, the sound making my gut tighten. God, the number of nights I’d spent imagining this exact moment.

By this time, his hands had traveled from the front of my shirt to my hips, where he’d slipped his fingers under the waistband of my pants and was massaging small circles with his thumb. Without warning, he gripped my hips firmly and easily lifted me up and forward so that I was straddling him at the waist.

The sudden movement broke our kiss, but before I was even settled on top of him, he propped himself partway up and was attacking my neck, sending little jolts of pleasure at every spot his lips touched.

“Do –you –know –how –long –I’ve been –wanting –to do –this?” He whispered between kisses, voice almost a guttural growl.

“Not— _haah_ –as long as – _mmmh_ –I have,” I gasped. And with that I pushed him back down and attacked his lips again. I removed both his hands from my hips and pinned them above his head, trailing my kisses along his jawline as he threw his head back to give me easier access to his perfect and tanned neck. I latched my lips on his earlobe and sucked.

“Haaahhh!” The sound that escaped his swollen lips was positively _sinful_ and it took every ounce of my self-control to not tear his shirt off as he arched his back into my body.

Instead, I pulled back from him, releasing his arms, and his eyes flickered up to mine, panicked. “Levi…”

“Fuck, Eren.” I sat back, running my hands through my hair. It wasn’t that I didn’t want this –trust me, I fucking ~~wanted~~ _needed_ this. However, Eren had just caught his ex cheating, and even if he’d admitted to me that he’d realized that he had feelings for me, I still felt like I was taking advantage of his current emotional state.

“What is it?” Eren reached a hand up to cup my cheek. “I thought—I mean you just said…”

“No!” I practically yelled, grabbing his hand as if he was going to disappear. “That’s not it. I really want this, but you’ve been through a rough day, you’re emotional, maybe a little drunk. It’s just, I want this so badly, I don’t—” The words caught in my throat and I felt a blush rage across my face. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, and I don’t think I could handle it if this were just a rebound thing, Eren.”

His eyebrows snapped together, eyes narrowing slightly, then immediately softened as he let out a soft sigh. “Shit, Levi. Why are you so perfect?” He threw his other arm over his face, hiding his eyes.

Before I could say anything, he peeked out at me from beneath the crook of his arm (fuck that was cute) and dropped his other hand from my cheek. “Levi, I’m the one who initiated that kiss, and I’m the one who’s taking advantage of you. Fuck, calling you out of the blue for a bail out? Kissing you without asking? That’s really fucking selfish of me.” He shook his head when I opened my mouth to protest. “No, I heard you the first few times already, but it doesn’t make me feel less bad. I just…” He dropped his gaze. “I just really fucking missed you.”

Fuck.

I pushed his arm out of the way, leaned down, and pressed my lips to his.

Although he returned the kiss sweetly, his grip on my arms were firm and almost desperate, fingers digging into my skin through my sweater.

When we broke apart, he didn’t release my arms. “Levi, we’ll take this at whatever pace you want. But I swear, this is anything but a rebound. I think…” He bit his lip. “I think I’ve wanted this since I got into Uni.”

That was all I needed to hear. I hummed in satisfaction and started to climb off of him. Too much sappy shit for me right now.

Eren caught my arm as I stood up. “For now, can we finish the movie and just…cuddle?”

He looked so adorable, a faint pink dusting his tanned cheeks, mouth turned into a begging pout, his eyes glowing from beneath thick lashes as he looked up at me. My lips twitched into a smirk.

“Tch. I’m Levi fucking Ackerman. I don’t _cuddle_.”

Eren’s face split into a grin and he pulled me back down into his lap, wrapping his limbs around me like a fucking koala. He grabbed the comforter and threw it over us and nuzzled the crook of my neck. I sunk into him, enjoying the heat from his naturally warm body.

“Levi?” His voice was soft, dulled by drowsiness.

“Hm?”

“Thank you…”

We sat there, Eren’s head resting on my shoulder, and I listened as his breathing evened out to soft snores.

As the last notes of “I see the Light” faded from the TV, I turned to kiss the top of his mop of brown hair, and felt sleep finally tug me under.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know if there are typos or anything! Also, I've recently been toying with the idea of doing an actor!AU with the cast but am debating between these two scenarios and would love to hear your opinions:
> 
> 1\. Levi and Eren accidentally get transported to the real world where they play Levi and Eren in a TV show, chaos ensues as they try to return to their world while coping with the new living situation in hollywood. (would be a short, one or two shot)
> 
> 2\. Eren Jaeger, an up and coming new actor has just been casted to play the lead character in the new TV show Attack on Titan. He's ecstatic that he gets to act alongside his idol, Levi Ackerman. Well, he was excited until he discovered what an insufferable asshole said man was. (Would be multi-chapter, one of those Enemies-to friends-to lovers thing.)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please let me know if either of the previous ideas appeal AT ALL. 
> 
> Message me on tumblr: evangelinesinclair.tumblr.com if you have any questions!


End file.
